Indigent
by apawa
Summary: Blaine is in love with Kurt and everything is going very well in their relationship but things may change very soon as his father makes a decision that will change everything. Please R&R!


Blaine Anderson, teenage boy, dropped in the slumps of his father's carelessness. The Andersons were no stranger to money, cash was their friend. Mr. Anderson, at age 47 had built himself an industry and a big one at that. He owned a rug company that exported fine rugs from Lima, Ohio out to every city and every coast of North America. He knew what success meant and life had been exceedingly kind to him and his family. Blaine is 16 years old, a junior at McKinley High School. He once attended Dalton Academy, a prestegious school costing about 12,250 dollars a year to attend and that was well inside the Anderson's budget. Blaine had chosen to go to McKinley high to be closer to his boyfriend Kurt Hummel. They are what you call modern-day lovebirds. Mr. Anderson was not too fond of this idea but allowed it anyway because he believes Blaine is in a "phase".

Everything was going well at the factory. Aside from the minor machinery issues, phone calls complaining about the excess pollution caused by big machinery in a small rural area, and the factory workers casually cutting their fingers open, everything was in tip-top shape. Mr. Anderson receives a strange phone call at around 4:27 pm, about an hour before closing time, telling him that their loans were not being paid on time. The bank needed to see him immeadiately. Mr. Anderson doesn't feel very anxious believing that the financial status of the company is at tip-top shape. He was in for a disappointment.

The Andersons lived in a small town outside Lima, Ohio. Ohio's economy was hit hardest by the current recession that the United States is currently in and private businesses suffer the most. After Mr. Anderson's appointment with the bank, it was evident that the company needed to be shut down. Their consumers were not willing to pay the price that it costs to produce his products any longer and if the company did not shut down now, the financial problems up the road would be much more severe than those that are now effecting his company. This was not going to be an easy task. Coming to the end of an era, accepting defeat, losing all that seemed to be so stable, it wasn't going to be easy for the Andersons and who knows where they'll end up next.

As Mr. Anderson drives home in his Lexus RX 350, he begins to ponder his next step. He won't have any financial stability whatsoever come end of this debacle so he must make a decision. He's not willing to put anyone's best interest in mind other than his own. As he's driving down the road, a song comes on the radio. He doesn't recognize the song but that's because Blaine likes to keep his radio stations set while driving his dad's car around. He notices the lyrics:

So I run, hide and tear myself up Start again with a brand new name And eyes that see into infinity I will disappear

His eyes widen, his mind clears and he compiles a crazy idea in his mind. An idea he's not going to give up on. A selfish idea that only has his best interest in mind. It's like in those movies where a person needs to re-creat their identity and they throw a dart onto a giant poster of a globe.

No seriously, he was really gonna do that. "No regrets," he said to himself. Boy was he in for a storm.

Meanwhile, Blaine is in school, carrying on with his day as if the next would be just as beautiful and exciting. He's meeting up with Kurt for lunch at his locker but Kurt seems to be late so Blaine stands with an arched back and crossed legs waiting for his tardy boyfriend to rush from his Calculus class. He sees Kurt slowly approaching and leans on his locker right as he is about to enter in the combination. Kurt raises his eyebrows sweetly. "You're late," Blaine says.

"I know! I know, I'm sorry! My teacher just kept rambling on and on about the derivative of cosine x and wouldn't let me leave. If only she'd known I had to see your precious little face," Kurt replied, hoping his boyfriend would slowly ease from his locker so they could go enjoy their meal together sooner.

Blaine slowly backs away from Kurt's locker with his eyes locked on him. Blaine looks at him with a warm glow in his eyes, he can't help it but appreciate every move he makes. Kurt may not realize it, but he is the thing that makes Blaine the happiest in the world. Blaine grew up in a upper-class oppressed society and his father didn't seem to have much time for him. He was never taught how to play baseball or how to ride a bike, he never really felt real love radiate from another person towards him as much as he felt it from Kurt, and it made him happy. It made him a better person.

"Ready to go?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I've been ready for 5 minutes now!" Blaine replied jokingly as they began walking towards the cafeteria. It's mostly silent as they walk because they get stares in the hallway. Blaine's reception at McKinley was anything but pleasant to anyone outside of the Glee club but Kurt and Blaine didn't mind. They were there for each other and they make each other happy and that's all that matters to them.

"I'm excited Glee rehearsal today," Kurt was performing a song he'd been preparing in honor of his and Blaine's budding relationship, "I'm excited for you to hear the song I picked, I think you'll love it"

Blaine's smile extended from eye-to-eye to the point where you could only see the creases, he had been anticipating this performance for days. 


End file.
